


Raising the Spirits

by kdeutsch80



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdeutsch80/pseuds/kdeutsch80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everlark finds a way to pass the time on a broken-down attraction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising the Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hungergameshutch's birthday because we both love Everlark and WDW way too much!
> 
> Don't try this in real life folks, it won't end pretty.

Katniss was the sensible, levelheaded one in their relationship. She was the one to keep Peeta tethered to reality when his imagination ran away with him. No one ever expected the unexpected from Katniss. 

Never one for public displays of affection, anything more than handholding was a rarity with Katniss. Yet, throughout this trip, Peeta had been surprised and overjoyed at her increasing willingness to lean on his shoulder while waiting in the endless lines, to brush the unruly curls from his sweaty forehead and to kiss him throughout the day.

But none of that had prepared him for this.  
The Doom Buggy sat still on the track. The looped audio of Madame Leota echoing through the room.

Stretching his arm out and wrapping it around Katniss’ shoulder, Peeta pulls her closer. “Now this is a nice date. Just me and my favorite girl and the disembodied voice of a spiritual medium.”

“Mm, my husband the romantic,” Katniss scoffs. “Perhaps you’d like to invite a few hitchhiking ghosts to join us.”

“Katniss, shh! You could be spoiling the whole ride for somebody!”

“Peeta, seriously. No one can hear us right now. Between what’s-her-name over there and the just sit tight, we’ll get the ride moving again soon audio, I doubt anyone’s going to hear me giving away spoilers.”

Peeta laughs and nods his head. “I suppose you’re right. And for the record, I wouldn’t let any of those ghosts join us in here. Three’s a crowd and I want you all to myself.”

He squeezes her a little tighter to him and kisses the top of her head. He can tell from the way her body tenses just slightly and the deep breath she takes that she’s trying to find the courage to say something that’s on her mind.

Sitting up a little straighter, Katniss takes Peeta’s free hand in her own. “What if I want a crowd?”

Unsure where she is going with this, he stays silent and waits for her to continue.

“What if I’ve been giving it a lot of thought lately and I’ve caught up to you? What if I want the same thing you want?”

His breath hitches in this throat as the implications of her words dawns on him. Is he reading this correctly? After all these years, were they finally on the same page? It’s such a delicate subject with Katniss that he doesn’t dare to get his hopes up yet. And he definitely doesn’t want to jump to that conclusion only to have her feel like he’s pushing her.

“Katniss,” Peeta stutters, “is this, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Squeezing his hand, Katniss leans forward and stopps his stammering with a kiss. “Yes Peeta, I’m saying what you think I’m saying. I’m ready for a family.”

As her words sink in, the smile on Peeta’s face grows wider and wider. Pulling his arm back, he takes her face in his hands and crushes his lips to hers.

“I love you,” Peeta tells her between kisses.

She smiles against his lips and whispers, “I love you too.”

“You’re going to be an amazing mother,” he whispers back. He presses his lips to hers again and is surprised when Katniss moves to deepen it.

Their lips part and their tongues meet in a battle for dominance. Peeta can still taste the cinnamon buns she had wolfed down earlier at Gaston’s Tavern. The mix of cinnamon and the sugar from the icing sends his taste buds into overdrive.

The hairs on the back of Peeta’s neck shoot up as Katniss worries his bottom lip between her teeth. His breath quickens as he feels her hand run up the inside of his thigh.

Pulling away from her just enough to try and regain his composure, he runs his fingers nervously through his hair.

“Katniss, keep that up and you’re going to raise more than the dead here.”

Peeta’s eyes widen when she only responds with a quiet chuckle and a lick of her lips. He knows that look on her face, knows it too well.

Katniss looks to the lap bar on the buggy and then back to Peeta. Pushing him against the back of the buggy, she moves to straddle him.

A war rages within Peeta, all the blood in his body rushing to his groin while a voice in his head says that this is too risky, too bold.

He opens his mouth to protest, but at that same moment Katniss leans forward. The pressure of her center brushing against his now rock-hard cock silences any argument he was about to make.

Grabbing her hips and digging his fingers in, he moans as she rocks against him once, twice, three times.

Stealing a glance at her face, he finds her eyes trained on him. The darkness in the room masks the colors of her eyes but he knows that even in full light, the silver irises would be reduced down to narrow rings, drowned out by the desire shining through. He also doesn’t need the light to know that her face wears a mask of determination.

Peeta could sense it and if she was willing to go as far as she already had, her mind was made up. There would be no denying her. What Katniss wanted, Peeta always found a way to give to her. Denying her was not in his nature.

“I don’t want to wait anymore. I’ve spent my life waiting for things; waiting for prey to walk by, waiting for my mother to return to me, waiting for you. I can’t keep waiting if I want to truly live.”

He takes a quick look around to make sure there isn’t any chance that a family could see them. If they were going to start their own, paying for some poor, unlucky kid’s therapy wouldn’t be in the financial cards for them. Katniss was right though, no one would hear them if they were quiet and with the way the buggy was turned, it was almost impossible to have an audience.

Looking back at Katniss, he leans up to kiss her. “Okay,” he whispers against her lips.

Once more, the kiss deepens and their tongues swirl together as if they were the ingredients for those cinnamon rolls.

Peeta says a silent prayer of thanks for the heat and humidity as he runs his hands up her thighs and under the sundress she’s wearing. Had it been any cooler, she would have worn shorts and this would be a whole lot more difficult.

His hands still as Katniss moves to unbutton his shorts and slide the zipper down. He breaks the kiss and sucks in a breath of air.

Peeta hisses and his body tenses when Katniss’ hand finds its way into the opening of his boxers and she traces a finger along his painfully hardened length. He can feel the corners of her lips turn up in triumph at his response. 

Refocusing his attention, he takes one hand and pulls the strap of her dress down. At the same time, he grasps the edge of the dress that runs just across the top of her breasts with his teeth and tugs it down. Watching the skin on her fleshy mound start to pebble from the exposure brings a moan to his lips.

Her hand is wrapped around him and she pauses in her ministrations as he takes the peaked nipple into his mouth. Tracing circles around it with his tongue, he can feel the moan that travels up through her chest.

As the initial sensations calm down, she begins to pump him again. He can’t help but to thrust his hips up slightly.

With the flat of his tongue still dragging across her peaked nipple, Peeta moves his hands back under the dress. His thumbs drag up the insides of her thighs and reach the edge of the simple cotton panties she wears. He cups her still covered center and finds the evidence of her arousal seeping into the fabric.

His finger slides under the edge of the garment and swipes through her moistened folds. Her back arches, pressing her breast against his tongue. He teases her clit and she quickens the pace of her hand.

Peeta wants to tell her so many things in this moment. His talent has always been with words and it’s no exception when he and Katniss are intimate. He wants to tell her what it does to him to know that she’s so wet for him. He wants to tell her how radiant and amazing she is. He wants to tell her that she has always been his religion and her body is the altar that he worships at.

But he doesn’t dare breath a word for fear of being caught. Instead, he settles for a low moan and another thrust of his hips.

Katniss ceases her motions and leans down to whisper in Peeta’s ear.

“I need to feel you inside of me.”

Nodding his head, he turns his face up to hers and kisses her again. He slides his hands back down her thighs and up to her hips.

Katniss moves one hand to pull her panties to the side and keeps the other on Peeta. He digs his fingers in as she lines herself up to him and sinks down. They both forget about their surroundings in that moment and groan almost in unison.

He waits for her to adjust and Katniss places her palms against his chest. She starts to roll her hips and he keeps his hands on her hips to help set the pace. Once she finds the rhythm, Peeta starts to move with her.

The lap bar is perfectly placed for Katniss to use as leverage. She rests her feet against the bar and uses the leverage to push against Peeta. The sensations are so delicious and he knows he’s not going to make it much longer. He can tell she’s close too.

From this angle, he’s hitting deep within her and with each pass, she curls her fingers into his chest a little more. They strain to keep quiet, with just a few low groans and an “oh” here and there being uttered.

As their motions become more frenzied, he moves a hand back to her center. While Katniss continues to rock against him, Peeta rubs circles on the bundle of nerves, coaxing her to the precipice.

He can feel her walls begin to tighten around him and hear the sharp staccato of her breaths. The familiar tingling starts and shoots up his spine. Katniss’ nails are completely dug into his chest now as she rides out her orgasm.

With one final thrust, Peeta falls over the edge and spills into her. His head droops to rest against her collarbone as he finishes his release.

Neither one of them move. Their skin is clammy and their breathing frantic. The sounds of the attraction around them begin to invade their senses again.

Peeta’s breathing starts to even out and a quiet laugh sneaks out.

“Would it be wrong to wish that every ride we go on breaks down from here on out,” he asks.

Katniss snorts and shakes her head. Pulling the strap of her dress back onto her shoulder, she covers her breast with the thin fabric.

Peeta leans back to look at her again. She leans down and places a quick kiss on his lips.

He holds her steady as she moves off of him and adjusts her panties. Just as she finishes sitting down, the buggy begins to move again. Peeta scrambles to tuck himself back into his shorts.

The buggy winds its way through the graveyard and Katniss leans back into Peeta’s side. He wraps his arm around her again and she brings her hand across her chest to lock her fingers with his.

He leans down and presses a kiss to the top of her head as she sighs, content and sated. Looking back up, he sees them in the mirror with the hitchhiking ghost sitting in Katniss’ lap.

The thought that they could be leaving this vacation with a little souvenir, bringing their number to three, hits him again and he can’t help the wide grin that spreads across his face.

He laughs to himself when he wonders if Katniss will agree to name him Master Gracey should they have a son.


End file.
